Oda Nobunaga
Oda Nobunaga, known as Dai Rokuten Maou (The sixth Heavenly Demon king, "His Majesty" in the dub), is a man that wants to take over the world. Story With the help of his Junishinsho, he was working to achieve that goal, but he was killed by child Kyo at Honnoji Temple, years before the Battle of Seikigahara. Since he was important to the Mibu's plans, the Mibu Clan resurrected him in Lord Torii's'' ('Benitora's uncle') '''body'. Lord Torii's body was given to the Mibu by Kyoshiro 'who then implanted Oda Nobunaga's soul into the body. Kyo defeated Nobunaga at the Battle of Seikigahara. Nobunaga was again resurrected and later encountered Kyo in 'Aokigahara. Kyo and Oda Nobunaga fought after Benitora knocked him off of his horse. The fight resulted in the death of Oda Nobunaga, in the anime.' In the manga',' Yukimura 'requests that Kyoshiro let the wounded Oda Nobunaga go. Kyo kills him in their next battle. Shindara takes Nobunaga's head to the Mibu Clan, who then resurrect him, this time in Shiina Nozomu's (Shatora of Junishinsho) body, so Nozomu's memories can be accessed by Nobunaga who will also be able to use Nozomu's powers. Nobunaga fights Kyo for the fourth time; during which Oda revives the members of the Junishinsho defeated so far, using Nozomu's shaman powers. He is once again defeated, only to reveal that he was just like the rest of the group (via Sasuke's remark); a man looking to be the strongest, to have no fear, and create his own path in the world. A world supposedly of 'peace' (a world under his control). The manga leans towards explaining Nobunaga's attraction to Kyo (his fearless eyes) and how Kyo seemed to be the reason Nobunaga felt moved by humanity, and strived to be the strongest. He tells Kyo that he will return again, because that has been him will all along, to defeat Kyo. Kyo accepts this challenge. The encounter with Shiina Nozomu and the background story of Nobunaga does not occur in the anime. Instead, Nobunaga's sister takes the place of Nozomu, as Shatora, the leader of the Jūnishinshō. She resurrects her brother from Lord Torii to a tree then into Kyo's body. Nobunaga has a simple character role of someone who has gone insane and only wants to take over the world. Powers and Abilities '' '' He is an Expert Swordsman '''and '''controls Evil Forces (or Dark Forces). He can also Revive the Dead (in Nozomu Shiina's body). He uses a sword called Samonji. '1)' Killing Intent / Aura ' ' '2)' Willpower ' ' '3)' Houriki '- Regeneration' ' ' '- Dead Revive' Nobunaga (in Nozomu Shiina's body) can revive the dead (for example some of Junishinsho members killed in battle) and make them his immortal army. '4)' Energy Blades Nobunaga uses his strenght (his energy) in combination with his sword '5) Nobunaga’s Style' '''- Tenma Mukurode (Demon Hands Of Bone) “I call upon the heavens I call upon the earth… I call upon the 6th demon king, who now resides on this earth. With your bottomless strength. Give all the demons give them to me.” A solid, primal instinct and aura that exudes from creatures of intentions. Malice so pure and negative that it is capable of suck a person’s soul from their body. Tenma Mukurode is an engine of pure death that projects a warrior’s intent to kill in a massive wave of force. His intent is so strong, so potent; it literally demands the death of all things in the vicinity. Objects, buildings, plant-life, and opponent’s are simply put; annihilated. His will is a dominating force that commands death, and those in its path, simply obey, and are obliterated. The Killing Intent is so strong; it can even call forth an apparition of Lady Death herself. - Tenma Ryoga Koran (Chaos of Spirits & Skeletons) This technique is a stronger variation of Tenma Mukurode user’s Killing Intent is so strong that it summons and subjugates three apparitions. Once summoned the apparitions surround opponent and detonate in an explosion of fiery death. - Tenma Shiryo Gama (Advent of the Reaper) The Tenma Shiryo Gama is said to be the complete embodiment of death. User grips his sword with two hands while focusing the Tenma Mukurode through it. Tenma Shiryo Gama cleaves with tremendous force literally splitting the ground in two. - Tenma Shiryo Ranma (Advent Zombie Riot) This is a combination attack that summons both Tenma Mukurode and Tenma Ryoga Koran to the battle field. - Tenma Goukashou (Hellfire Essence)''' Nobunaga focuses all of his evil energy into a singular point within his body creating a huge mass of energy that is so dense that it begins draining additional life force to sustain itself. The mass will continually absorb life force from its direct surroundings while healing and fortifying Nobunaga’s body. Just by being around his perimeter, you'll begin to feel weak and hazy because he is already draining your life force. This ability is not limited to just his opponents but everything within an area. Nobunaga's able to kill anyone, thing or any supernatural being leaving not even the subatomic particles of the being left. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Finally Nobunaga gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, explosion completely annihilating everything in the surrounding area Gallery samuraideeperkyo_v08_139.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_140.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_144.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_145.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_149.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_152.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_153.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_154.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_158.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v08 173.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_177.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v09_008.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v09 149.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v09 151.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v09 163.jpg kyo10_d082_083_1_colored.jpg sdk_v29_002.JPG sdk_v29_005.JPG sdk_v29_016.JPG sdk_v29_030.JPG Nobunaga_profile3.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists